Another Riddle?
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: This is a sneek peek of a new story I will be writing. Girl falls for her 'Friend' who is meant to be her foe. Finds her true path and has help from her headmaster.


**A/N:** Hai people! long time no see! Right, here's a sneek peek at my new story I am writing, called; _Another Riddle?_ Well, the hint in the name is a name ;) I've been soo obsessed with Harry Potter of late that I _had_ to write a story :) I've been to see the Deathly Hollows. TWAS AWESOME! No spoilers in this story though. only for Goblet of Fire, that's what this bit is about. Ok, _Another Riddle? _takes place from the 3rd year to the 4th year [Prisonor of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire]. Enjoy! x

_**Disclaimer-**_ all the characters from the Harry potter series belong to J.K Rowling. Only the sort of twist in the plot belongs to me and the OC does [Katherine] :) x

**Another Riddle?**

**A sneak preview…**

**Triwizard ball**

"Come on Kat!" Hermione shouted to Katherine

"1 minute! This make up doesn't do itself!" Katherine laughed

"Hurry up then!"

"I am! I am! Just got the lippy to do!" Katherine applied the red lipstick

Katherine walked out of her dorm, into the common room.

"WOW! You look beautiful!" Hermione gazed at Katherine's dress

She was wearing a beautiful long, flowing, strapless, purple dress with a black ribbon around the waist and purple sparkly shoes

"Thanks Hermione," Katherine smiled but then it turned into a frown, "I still have no one to go with,"

"Hey, let's just get down there first and find you a date," Hermione took Katherine's arm and they both walked to the Great hall together.

"They look beautiful," one of the Patil twins, who was Harry's or Ron's date, spoke

Ron and Harry turned

"Yeah… Yeah, they do…" Harry spoke before Ron could

Katherine and Hermione looked at both of the boys. Hermione looked at Katherine's frown, "Come on Kat… just smile and forget about it,"

Katherine smiled and walked in behind everyone. She stood at the back and watched as everyone she knew was dancing and having the time of their lives. Swinging in many ways than one. Each flicker of flames came from each couple as their fire of love grew. This is what made her frown. This is what made her weep.

She heard footsteps from her right hand side. She ignored them and carried on watching the joyful peers covering the dance floor.

"So you are not dancing then, Katherine?" She heard Dumbledore speak

"Sir… I just don't feel up to dancing…" Katherine looked at the floor

"Well, Ron looks like he's not dancing with anyone," Dumbledore pointed out. He seemed to have noticed Katherine's wet eyes but didn't mention it

"I don't want to dance…" her eyes still glimpsing at the floor

"Hmm… you seem off. What is wrong?" Dumbledore asked her

"Nothing sir…" she looked at the headmaster but she knew, that he knew, she had been crying

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked sincerely even though he knew everything about the situation

She couldn't say no because even if she didn't tell him, he already knew

"It's Ron, sir…" she sighed eventually

"Ah… you have a certain liking to a certain Weasley. Also another little birdy told me that he has a new pet but this time it's a cat, not a rat," he said

He always knew more than he was letting on.

"Yeah… well… I still don't want to dance," Katherine saw right through his plan

"All I was going to say is; go and talk to him," Dumbledore explained

"I guess it _won't_ be hard to _ask_…" Katherine took one step to her ginger friend

"Just one step at a time. That's all it takes for a mile to have been taken upon the wilderness. Never lose hope, Katherine," Dumbledore's words meant nothing to Katherine then but she knew that they would mean something, just not yet.

She walked over to Ron. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. "Hey Ron," she beamed

"Hey Kat. Are you ok?" Ron asked

"Yeah, I'm fine," She lied

"Ok," Ron knew something. He knew something was up but didn't know exactly what.

She _couldn't_ do it. She couldn't _ask _him. What was she to do? Cry on the staircase? Cry in her room? She just wanted to know, know who her family was. Voldemort didn't tell her. Barty didn't tell her. No one told her. Only the elder who she has looked up to, for the past few years, she turned away from it all. She ignored it because all she ever knew was never right. Katherine knew she was fed with lies from Voldemort. She knew that Dumbledore would tell the truth but she wasn't ready. She wasn't to face the truth just yet. All she wanted was to dance with Ron for one night and she would be happy. That's all she wanted.

Everyone started to stand and gather on the dance floor for a slow dance. Ron stood and held out his hand to Katherine, "Hey… Katherine, would you care to dance?"

From Katherines bewilderment, she stood and took his hand, "Yes. Yes I would love to,"

They walked to the dance floor and danced a slow waltz. She held him tight as he held her tight. Not letting go. She put her head on his shoulder, comforted by the swings of the dance. Ron whispered into her ear, "I'll never forget this night," and with that Katherine smiled, "I'll never forget either,"

After a while of silence, he whispered in her ear once more, "And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"

She was surprised by his words but whispered into his ears something that came to mind nonetheless, "You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall. You still my heart, and you take my breath away,"

Mistletoe began to appear above their heads. They peered up from each other's shoulders and looked down from the mistletoe, into each other's eyes. This is what she was waiting for. Ron leaned in, pursing his lips. Katherine did the same also. Their lips met and it was then, all was right with the world. Nothing, and I mean nothing, could or should have gone wrong that night. Barty stood at the doorway. Katherine saw, from the corner of her eye. She knew that Barty wouldn't like that. She was never happy with the way Barty treated her. He always said; _the dark lord comes first. Never love. _How the hell was she meant to feel when he mouthed them words, "Step away from him. Remember what you must do,"

Katherine pulled away from Ron, "Ron… I have to go…" She ran to the doorway and to the staircase. She took her painful shoes off. She tossed them aside. She didn't know how to feel. She didn't know what to do. Yet again, Barty ruined it. He always goes on about what she has to do to bring the dark lord back. She brought him back, _ish_. If you even call that bringing **him** back; having him being a sort of _thing_ on the back of your teachers head. _So what?_ She thought. _Why am I so special? How am I special? I'm not related to some great wizard am I? I bet I'm not even special._ And all her questions were to be answered; she just had to ask the right people.

* * *

**A/N:** If you may have noticed. there was lyrics from _Everything- Lifehouse_ in their little speech ^_^ and the question that Dumbledore asks Katherine... hmmm... tension building :) please review and let me know what you think :) x  
I had a sort of playlist while writing this bit-  
_**You never let go**- Matt Redman,  
**Everlasting God**- Chris Tomlin,  
**Did you feel the mountains tremble**?- Matt Redman,  
**Everything**- Lifehouse,  
**We'll never know**- Lifehouse,  
**Here I am to worship**- Chris Tomlin,  
**Shout to the Lord**- Chris Tomlin,  
**How great is our God**- Chris Tomlin,  
**Indescibible**- Chris Tomlin,  
**Blessed be Your name**- Matt Redman._ :)


End file.
